Der Disneygang
Der Disneygang is an ongoing Downfall parody series by Soalric. The plot describes the buyout of the Disney Universe by Hitler. The entire series is estimated to be about half an hour long, divided into five sections each around five to seven minutes, not including a prologue designed to help advertise and set up the story. Making Of Soalric first received inspiration for the series by watching "The Prince of Egypt", which led him to desire to make a parody based off of it. After a few months of deliberating on several concepts, he got the idea to turn it into a massive mixture of his trailer parodies with his Downfall parodies, As time went on, he decided to turn it into a full-length series after seeing the successful debut's of The Antic Menace and Rosen Wars. He started formal work on January 16. Plot Prologue The prologue to the series, "Hitler Buys the Disney Universe ", was released on February 26, 2013. In it, Reich News Network presents the story that Hitler has purchased the Disney macrocosm (obviously), which encompasses the characters and worlds of the Disney animated canon, Pixar, and Disney Channel. However, the purchase does NOT include Marvel and Lucasfilm, which Disney is allowed to keep. Jacques Chirac makes a statement, afterward, describing the deal as "very interesting". Episode One - Occupation Uploaded March 1, 2013. The first official episode of the series shows the Disney Universe after Hitler buys it, and what he's done with it; that is, turn it into a dystopian industrial nightmare. He places Goebbels in charge, who proceeds to further brutalize the inhabitants, forcing them into labor. Traudl is given charge of recording his laws, where she sees how badly the characters are going to be oppressed. In a desperate attempt to obtain help, she sneaks into the storage room where all of the characterss possessions are kept and smuggles out a bottled message which she releases onto the ocean. The bottle survives many perils before finally drifting by an Antic submarine, which obtains the message and relays it to Fegelein . Upon reading the message, which turns out to be a desperate plea for help from a character herself, Fegelein orders the organization of all Antic forces to go provide that help. Episode Two - The New Disney Reich Uploaded 23 March 2013. The episode begins with a selection of programming from the newly rebranded Disney Channel, with commercials for new shows starring the bunker inhabitants and miscellaneous products made in the newly organized Disney mini-Reich, as well as a segment from a kangaroo court case headed by Goebbels. However, the programming is interrupted halfway through when Fegelein hacks into the broadcast. He proceeds to deliver a message to the Disney characters informing them that he is willing to help them, as well as an ultimatum to Hitler demanding the immediate emancipation of the Disney Universe. Episode Three- The Ten Antics Uploaded 9 May 2013. Hitler starts by explaining his final plans for the Disney universe, a plan to eventually absorb them into Germany as citizens. Both Fegelein and Traudl object, the former on the grounds of demanding their freedom and the latter based on Goebbels' tyrannical policies. Hitler obviously dismisses Fegelein altogether, but concedes to Traudl that he will have Goebbels tone down his laws. The scene skips to within the occupied territory where a battle is occurring between the Wehrmacht and the haphazardly armed Disney characters. Mohnke demands to know what is occurring, and discovers that the fighting had broken out due to a violation of the anti-dancing law. Seeing the one-sidedness of the conflict, Mohnke orders a cease-fire so he can sort out the situation. Meanwhile, back in the bunker, Fegelein pulls aside Traudl and Gerda and tells them that his negotiations for Disney's freedom are not going well. He also informs them that he will soon be escalating his efforts, and encourages the two to "keep their heads down". A few hours later, Mohnke walks into the bunker to have his meeting with Goebbels, who is finalizing an order of small yoke and harness sets that, as he explains to Traudl, will be equipped to every four-legged creature in the Disney universe. When Mohnke finally catches his attention, he informs him of the incident, but Goebbels only has a mild response. Mohnke asserts that killing Disney characters for singing is just absurd, because "it's what they do." Goebbels then responds, "Do you really think I give a single damn about them?!", and proceeds to reveal that he plans to sabotage Hitler's plan to assimilate the characters. He then leaves the room, leaving both Traudl and Mohnke stunned. This part requires expansion. Part Four Snow White Blitz.jpg|A still from the first portion. Cinderella Blitz.jpg|A still from the first portion. Disneygang Thumbnail.png|Thumbnail for Part 1 Disney Manufacturing.jpg|A still from episode two. Pumbaa and Timon in Court.jpg|A still from episode two. Disneygang 2 Thumbnail.jpg|Thumbnail for Part 2. Part 3 Cover.jpg|Thumbnail for part 3 Category:Upcoming parodies Category:Feature-length Parodies